1. Field of Invention
The relocation of holes on the golf greens is part of the daily maintenance procedures for most golf courses. Wear, variety, turf conditions and the ability to maintain or increase the challenge of the course are factors that influence the regularity of relocation of the holes in the greens. The daily cutting of said holes is time-consuming (25-30 minutes a hole) and costly for maintenance personnel, so finding a quick, efficient means of creating said holes is important for efficiency. The concept of a cutting cylinder which is forced downwardly into the soil below the turf and then moved upwardly to form a hole in the ground is not a new idea. In fact, variations of cup cutter's have long been the preferred method for use in placing holes in golf greens. Over the years, various ideas have been put forth for both manual and power-driven, hand-held apparatuses as well as ideas for mobile machines, but all fall short. They either disturb the green over much with their cutting motion, their size and/or their weight; or are too noisy to allow undisturbed golf.
The most conventional method used today is a manual hand-held apparatus. The use of these manual conventional cup cutters have drawbacks which can lead to the undesirable result of out-of-round, oversized diameter, and rutted holes.
The primary objective of this present invention is to move past the drawbacks of previous cup cutter attempts and expand on the conventional cup cutter by developing a quick, accurate, power-driven cup cutter that can accurately cut out and eject soil plugs as well as inject the soil plug into the former hole in a manner which doesn't adversely affect the adequacy of the golf greens.
Powered by an electric drill, the unique design of the internal plunger within the device allows the clean and complete ejection of cuts from the soil and for easy injection of the soil plug into the former hole.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,831, issued Dec. 17, 1968, to Bishop, et al., relates to a manual-powered golf hole cutting apparatus which focuses on a central rod in the cutter head which is used to break any vacuum created when pulling the soil plug from the hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,577, issued May 25, 1980, to Bittle, relates to another manual-powered hole cutter which is primarily concerned with protection of the surface of the green in the area in which the hole is to be cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,735, issued Aug. 16, 1988, to Gay, relates to a mobile machine for making holes in greens. The cutting apparatus is powered through a hydraulic circuit connected to a mower with a focus on being able to orient the cutting assembly in a vertical plane on the green regardless of its slope. The patent also addresses the issue of injection of the soil plug directly into the prior hole, but the weight and size of the machine makes it impracticable for golf green maintenance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,688, issued Sep. 25, 1990, to Marrow, et al., relates to a power-driven golf hole cutting apparatus with a plunger for soil plug injection. The design has a high probability of binding up because of the proposed internal threading and the use of a combustion engine introduces the likelihood of motor oil burn on the greens.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,831, issued Aug. 16, 1994, to Chopp, relates to another power-driven golf cup cutter apparatus, which offers a powered extraction of soil plug but the insertion of soil plug into the old hole must be done manually. This design also proposes a combustion engine and will likely cause motor oil burn on the greens.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,179, issued Sep. 2, 1997, to Falk, relates to a manual-driven golf cup cutter which uses a form of percussion weight, or hammering, to drive the device into the ground and the ejection of the soil from the device is done by pushing a two-arm lever downward.
The present invention has been designed to replace the conventional manual-operated cup cutter and to move past the drawbacks of previous cup cutter attempts by developing a quick, accurate, power-driven cup cutter that can accurately cut out and eject soil plugs as well as inject the soil plug in a manner which doesn't adversely affect the adequacy of the golf greens. The continuous threaded rod of the internal components will eliminate binding when the drill is going both forward and reverse.